Just Shut the Hell up and Marry Me!
by tAcOfAiL13
Summary: AU CielxEd SLASH Don't like don't read. Proposals are hard, especially when the love of your life is in a terrible mood. I know the summary sucks but read anyway :  Rated T for Ed's cussing I guess.


**So... I decided I am going to write a CielxEd fanfic. Mhm. So, just so you're not confused Ciel is in Ed's world and they've been together for a few years and Ed is 22. Ciel is still a demon. And everyone knows about their relationship.. So, yeah, it might not make sense but I have a proposition: If I get 7 reviews for this I will write another EdxCiel fanfic but I will make it a multi-chapter story. So, if you like this and you want to see more of this pairing, then review please. Also, I'm writing this for another reason then entertaining you people. I want some EdxCiel fics too but I can't find any.. I'm hoping this will encourage people to write their own :) And if I bash on Winry, don't say anything like "You're being mean to her!" because I already know I am. I actually like Winry a lot and think she is an awesome character, I just felt the need to make fun of someone in this, and I guess it has to be the blonde. Huh, well I will stop wasting your time so you can read this fic. Remember: REVIEW PLEASE! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Black Butler, and I'm not allowed to have Ciel's manhood. That's all Ed's... so unfair..  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Shut the Hell up and Marry Me!**

***Ciel's POV***

Ciel was having a bad day. A very bad day that started out with a very bad dog deciding Ciel was now his new chew toy, which meant he had to tackle his new toy to the ground and ignore his outraged screams as he drooled all over the toy's clothes, making them slobbery and disgusting. And finally when the chew toy's mate pulled the dog off of him, the chew toy seemed to be frothing at the mouth, his cheeks the brightest red they had ever been. When the dog decided his toy was not worthy of his chewing abilities, he turned his back on the loud squawking thing and trotted away, going to find a bone, leaving Ciel to deal with his clothes alone.

Then at breakfast, after Ciel had complained to Edward in their room for about 20 minutes that his clothes were ruined forever and the smell of dog breath would never leave him, Winry, with all her blonde clumsiness, spilled hot coffee on his lap. The caffeine full drink had seeped through his thin pants, and then the fabric of his boxers was soaked as well, leaving his nether regions completely defenseless against the onslaught of what seemed like liquid fire. Everyone at the table could swear to this day that they had never seen Ciel jump so high or yell so loud in their entire lives, and they wished it to never happen again, shivers running down their spines as the remembered the colorful language the small man had used to describe the pain he was in, words Edward didn't even know his boyfriend knew leaving his mouth in a shrill voice; most of them were not so subtly directed at Winry, who was blushing and fussing over the mess like dabbing at Ciel's crotch was going to do much for his intense pain. Edward finally got Winry to clean the coffee up off the floor, then he hauled the fuming man up to their shared room to change for the second time; while inside the room Ciel proclaimed loudly that it seemed like the gods were out to destroy every piece of clothing he had, in any way that was possible, and then he started making absurd guesses as to what was going to happen next. Examples are:"Winry is going to trip me and make me land in a pile of cow dung!" "Winry is going to spill oil all over me out of nowhere!" "Winry is going to push me down a hill so I land in a huge puddle and get sopping wet!" When Ed asked why Ciel thought it was going to be Winry's fault the only answer he got was a scoff and a pair of coffee stained boxers to the face, which he really didn't appreciate. But what he did like about the boxer removal was that the smaller man had now stripped completely naked and his ranting about "That evil blonde is going to kill me one day," distracted him from noticing Ed advancing on him until the last moment. At this point Ciel turned around and yelped when he came face to face with Edward, the blonde startling him into stumbling backward and hitting his hip painfully on the corner of the bedside table before falling ungracefully onto the bed, groaning loudly into its soft sheets when he finally landed. And when he lifted his dark head to give the blonde the death glare and five seconds to run, there was no one in the room besides him. He growled but had to admire Ed for being smart enough to run so quickly, although that wouldn't get him off the hook. With an aggravated sigh the young demon stood up and got dressed, planning revenge as he went.

But it turned out he wouldn't get his revenge, at least not for a while, because as he he came stomping down the stairs his foot caught on one of the wood planks the stairs were built with, and he went flying down the steps and landing face first onto the hardwood floor. When he lifted his head to stare dumbfounded at the wall, he could already feel a bruise starting on his forehead; he mumbled a few curses under his breath and stood up, brushing himself off and holding his head as the dizziness set in. "Damn it, I am having terrible luck today," he mumbled under his breath and walked off, being careful not to trip on anymore unseen objects.

***Ed's POV***

Edward sighed heavily, his chest rising up high before falling back into its original place. With his arms behind his back and his body lying in the soft summer grass, most people would think he was taking a little snooze out in the pastures. But his mind was far from sleeping, it was focused more on a certain dark haired man and how to deal with him; he knew it was somewhat his fault for Ciel's bad mood, and he was sure it hadn't improved since the blonde had run away like a chicken without even apologizing. But he was scared of Ciel when he was like that and at the moment, he was just too nervous to be anywhere near his boyfriend. With a groan and a roll of his eyes aimed at himself, the blonde rolled over onto his side and dug his arm into his pocket, pulling out a little velvet box. He set it in the grass in front of his eyes and carefully opened it, making sure to keep it from tipping over. He bit his lip as the lid flipped up and the ring inside came into full view, the stone on it shining in the sunlight. Edward smiled softly as he took in the ring, made perfectly to fit Ciel's slender fingers; the blue stones lining the edges glistened brightly, reflecting the sun rays in different directions, making it sparkle like a chandelier.

Edward knew Ciel would love it when he presented it to him, but the fact was that the alchemist was too scared. Every time he thought of proposing he couldn't help but imagine Ciel rejecting him and that hurt him so much that he backed out of the idea. Ed grit his teeth and snatched up the box a lot less delicately then before, his fingers grasping it roughly. He glared at it with so much malice even Riza would flinch a little; the he pocketed it and covered his eyes with his arm, shielding them from the sun. He let a pout form on his lips as he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting all the tension out of his body.

"I'll come up with something. Maybe a little nap will help.." He yawned and started to doze off, the green grass framing his small yet muscular frame, and the clouds drifting by lazily overhead, creating the perfect scene of pure bliss.

* * *

><p>Hours later Ed woke up with a start, his body jolting up as his ponytail slapped into his back. His eyes still drooping from sleep, he looked around, searching for the noise that had startled him awake. As he turned to the side he found himself face to face with a sheep, its nose barely inches from his. Edward's eyes widened to the point where it hurt and he let out a startled scream as he leaped up and away from the shaggy animal. He looked around him frantically, his golden eyes darting back and forth, taking in everything around him quickly; the first thing he realized, with a relieved sigh, was that there was a herd of sheep grazing around him, most keeping their distance as they chewed on the grass. But it seemed the sheep that had awoken him was brave enough to come up and get right in his face, which kind of ticked the blonde off. Another thing he noticed, with a hint of uneasiness, was how late it was, the sun barely peaking above the distance hills; it's orange rays barely noticeable through the clouds, but the light still strong enough to paint the sky with a warm gold color. Edward huffed out an exaggerated breath and started on the trek back to the house, his feet padding unevenly against the cushioned ground.<p>

Not too long later Ed finally made it to the porch, his feet lifting one by one up the wooden steps, his mind still fussing over how he was going to as Ciel the life changing question. He hung his head and stood with his hand on the rail, dreading the short walk into the house, where dinner was probably waiting on the table nice and warm. He really didn't want to have to sit next to his boyfriend who was completely oblivious to the ring in the blonde's pocket or the words that were just playing on Ed's lips, ready to come out at any moment. His head whipped up when he heard to the door open and his cheeks felt flaming hot as he stared at Ciel, not expecting to see him; he felt ashamed for running off like that without telling anyone, especially after Ciel had fallen into the bedside table rather painfully. He cast his eyes down and stared at his shoes like a naughty school boy, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at too much.

What he wasn't expecting was to feel small arms wrap around his neck, and he was surprised to hear a relieved sigh escape Ciel's lips, the warm air blowing some loose strands of hair away from his head. He stood there for a moment, stalk still; he couldn't help but think Ciel was just playing some little game with him, and right when Ed's arms wrapped around his thin body, BAM!, he would get a knee in the stomach.

"Aren't you going to hug me back? You owe me at least that after making me break my hip on a table and then disappearing out of nowhere. I was worried." He felt Ciel's head nuzzle against his neck gently and then a warm cheek was pressed against his skin. He smiled and hugged the smaller man, risking a stomach shot just so he could hold Ciel for a moment like this, being able to take it all in. He kissed the dark hair that was tickling his nose and pulled back a little to peer down at the face of his lover, a skeptical look on his face.

"Were you really worried or are you just saying that to soften me up before you, I don't know, punch me in the face or something?" He gave a goofy little grin, his cow lick swaying a little in the small breeze. His arms were still wrapped around Ciel, they still held his warm body against Ed's own and the blonde never realized how much he loved the sensation until now. I'll ask him now. He seems happy... Hopefully... Ed took a deep breath and stared down into Ciel's pale face, an adoring expression replacing his previous skeptical one.

"Yes, I actually was worried. I'm offended that you would think I'd be so cruel and do something like that to you." He put on a hurt expression and turned his face away from Ed, deciding to stare off into the fading sunset. The blonde just scoffed and tugged on Ciel, pulling him back until he could lower them both down onto the first step of the porch, not caring if the smaller man protested against it. He felt Ciel squirm a little but then the body in his arms relaxed as he realized Ed's intentions and they both sunk down onto the wooden step, flinching as it creaked from their wait. They got into a comfortable position, Ciel leaning into Ed with his head resting on his firm shoulder while Ed's arm was draped across Ceil, pulling him close. They sat there for a moment, the quiet nice and calming; the sun was almost gone now, only a few shafts of light finding their way over the high hills that surrounded Resembool. Ed took a big gulp and stuffed his free hand deep into one of his pockets, his fingers fiddling gently with the velvet box. He couldn't help but tense a little as he felt butterflies form in his stomach, making him queasy. Ciel felt his partner tense up and was a little confused, the emotion playing across his relaxed face. Pulling away from Ed, he tipped his dark head to the side and looked up into Ed's eyes with a quizzical look, wondering what could be bothering him. Edward noticed as Ciel's eyes shot down to stare at the hand that was buried in his pants pocket, a suspicious look in his eyes. Ed found it hard not to look away when intense blue eyes met his again; he swallowed and pulled the box out, keeping it hidden within his palm.

"Edward, whatever you are hiding in your pocket better not be some sort of present to make up for what happened earlier in the bedroom because bribing me out of being angry will just make it worse." Ciel lifted his head a little in an intimidating way, his arms folding across his chest as he prepared to reprimand Ed. "Really it's below you to do something like this and I'm disappointed, especially since I made hints with the hug and the cuddling that I forgave you but I guess sometimes things don't get through your thick skull. Although that would make sense seeing how much Winry beats you with the terrible wrench of her's. I mean really, why she thinks she can go around beating innocent people when they act a little dense is completely beyond me. I think Pinako needs to confiscate that tool from her be-"

"**DAMMIT CIEL, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND MARRY ME!**" Ed shoved the small open box out in front of him, his hand shaking a little and his chest rising and falling from a few pants that escaped his lips. His whole body was rigid and he squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for an answer from Ciel. The quietness stretched on between them, seeming everlasting to Edward while he sat with a ring in his hand, having asked the most important person in his life the question that had been nagging at him for days. After a moment he cracked a golden eye open, looking across the short space to see Ciel staring down at the wedding band in his hand; his eyes were wide and his face frozen with shock, his body in the same condition. Ed stared at him, willing him to say something or move, just do anything to let him know the answer. The spreading silence between them was starting to get suffocating and Edward didn't know if he could take it anymore. His golden eyes started to melt and fill will sadness when he heard a little sniff from Ciel; his eyes strained to make out the pale face in front of him, but once he could the tears in the corner of the dark haired man's eyes were noticeable. Ed couldn't help but gasp as a large grin spread across Ciel's features brightening up his face and making the tears in his eyes look a lot less depressing; Ed's heart started aching as he saw the slow nodding of Ciel's head, his dark hair swishing back and forth as he finally looked up into Ed's golden eyes.

"Y-yes I'll marry you Edward." And then Ciel leaned across and wrapped his slim arms around Ed's neck, closing the space between them quickly. He bumped his nose against Ed's and slowly starting dipping his chin down so he could get to the blonde's soft lips. Edward shivered as he felt Ciel's hot breath against his lips and he moved this time, connecting their lips and sighing as comfortable warmth spread through his body. He flipped the the small boxed closed and shoved it back in his pocket, then let his arms fall across Ciel's lower back, pulling him closer into their embrace. They pulled away moments later, both of them smiling adoringly at each, a tear escaping Ciel's eyes and running down his face; he made no move to wipe it away, instead he kept his hands on Ed not wanting to let him go.

"I love you Ciel... So much." Ed mumbled it under his breath, his eyes glistening happily.

"I love you too Edward. More then you'll ever know." He smiled bigger and dipped his head down so he could rest it on Ed's chest, taking in his scent with a happy sigh. They sat there for a while like that, nothing disrupting their peace, nothing breaking the bond that formed between them when Edward had said those words to him. The only thing that broke the silence was the crickets chirping in the background and the occasional bird that swooped by, letting out a little tune as it fluttered by.

Right as Ed was about to close his eyes to enjoy the moment more deeply, Ciel lifted his head to stare into his eyes meaningfully. He was biting his lip and had a a slightly embarrassed look on his face. But he took a deep breath, which meant to Ed that Ciel was going to say something big. He stared back, his golden eyes little worried, hoping nothing was troubling him.

"So about that wrench. I was serious it needs to be taken away! What i-" He was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his roughly, silencing him. He just sighed into the lips and pulled him closing; both Ciel and Ed felt their minds slipping into bliss as they thought about their new life together, happy they could be there to hold each other's hands as they took a new step into their long relationship, love fueling them all the way.

**A/N: So... I don't like how this turned out. And I don't like the beginning. But you guys are going to have to suffer because while I'm writing this at 4am I am tired as hell. When I'm tired I can't think, so that's why this is so crappy. Anyway, remember the beginning A/N cuz if I don't get 7 reviews then no long story ^^ R&R Please.**


End file.
